Blazing Hatred, Dragon's Fury
by Blackpelt
Summary: Three Dragons, One of Pearl, one of Topaz, and one of Sapphire, will stop at nothing to destroy each other, causing destruction in their own world, leaving nothing, but a barren wasteland called Earth. Can nothing save us? R&R.


**Me: **Right, after a loooooong time of having no stories up, I have come up with a new story... actually many, but they are still in the process of being edited.

**Alex: **And this was written a while ago, and just posted at a couple of forums to see how the people there liked it. The forums aren't very well known so I doubt anyone here has even heard of this story.

**Me: **And Unless any of you here know an 'Umbreon3' then you haven't read this yet. That's who I am at the forums I posted this story at.

**Alex: **Anyways, Hope you like the Prologue!

**Me:** Oh, and before I forget, This story will be separated into massive parts which'll be about 3 or 4 chapters put together into one. In other words, It'll take a long time to Update. Enjoy.

_****_

_**Blazing Hatred, Dragon's Fury**_

In this world, there are three Dragons. These Dragons are not pokemon themselves, but a major threat to Humanity and Pokemon alike. These Dragons have been in Hiding, they have been plotting against all living creatures. These Dragons are more powerful than any pokemon, even Rayquaza himself. They could defeat anyone with a single swipe of their claws, or a single blast of their flames. Not even a Water type would survive in those flames. These Dragons are about to strike each other, their hatred pure and blazing. The three Brothers are killing machines, and can destroy any human device... they can even destroy... the Earth...

There was a deep rumbling in a Cavern not far off from Celadon City, and that cavern is where the Pearl Dragon hid away from all eyes. His cream colored eyes held anger in them. He looked out at Celadon City. There were tall buildings that blocked the sunlight, and the Dragon growled deeper than he had before. He knew this had to end. He started to walk towards the exit of the cave, knowing what he had to do first. And he had to avoid all human and pokemon eyes. He couldn't risk being caught by a human or a pokemon. Yes, he knew what pokemon were, but he thought they didn't have a purpose. He thought they were just useless drones for humans to command and abuse. He shook those thoughts off and continued to walk to the mouth of the cave. He spread his massive wings and walked out even further. Just as he exited the cave, he took flight. He was speedy, faster than the fastest pokemon. He could avoid being seen by any human because of this speed, but anyone could see the flashing of yellowish scales in the sunlight and point the dragon out. The Pearl Dragon opened his giant maw, and let out a jet of blue flames towards one of the many buildings. There were screams of both pain and fear as the building was set alight, and the screams vanished as there was a large crackling noise. A tense silence filled the air as the Pearl Dragon's mouth widened in a grin, and there was a snarl that was laughter to him. There was more crackling, and the building was breaking ever so slowly, bits and pieces falling off. There were many tense moments as people watched the building turn to cinders, eyes wide in fear of what might happen. Some parts of the building broke off into small dust particles that blew off into the distance. The building, now embers alight with white hot flames, collapsed, and that broke the silence. The screaming started up again, and people were running, but only a few of them made it. Others were burned by the cascading embers until their skin was charred black, as if they were blasted by a hundred Charizard flames. The ones that escaped looked at them in horror, frozen in fear. The Pearl Dragon let out a mighty roar, one that frightened the people and pokemon even further. _Hehe, the human and pokemon race shall both be defeated, and only I, the Dragon of Pearls, shall stand Victorious, and even my Brothers shall die at my claws. Fufufufu..._ Those were the Pearl Dragon's last thoughts as he flew off in the direction of the Horizon...

---

A diamond shone on the Dragon's forehead, a Blue dragon with shining scales and deep blue reptilian eyes, a beautiful dragon, indeed. Her eyes flashed in anger, and she knew what had happened. The Pearl Dragon had awoken. ... _Soon, he will awaken his brothers... I know it... war will ensue... but... what will happen after then? Hmm... Even I can't foresee that... _She thought with worry. Now, this dragon, known by few and seen by none, is a colossal beast, with glittering fangs that gleam like icy Stalagmites at the time of sunrise. Her scales were almost the same color as her eyes, except darker. Her wings were gigantic, and could carry her for miles without flapping them once. On her forehead, was a small diamond, shining like the moon, but it had a tinge of blue that made it all the more beautiful. That diamond could sense when something terrible is going to happen, and something was coming. The war of the three Legendary Dragons. They were Power-hungry, and bloodthirsty beasts, who wanted nothing more than humans and pokemon to fall before their giant scaly paws. The Dragons, The Pearl Dragon, The Topaz Dragon, and, the most violent of them all, the Sapphire Dragon. They were brothers, but wanted only to kill each other. They all hated each other for the wrong reasons, they thought one was superior over the other, and when they were only at the age of 1, the Sapphire Dragon claimed that he was stronger and nearly killed the Topaz Dragon, because he was considered the weakest link to Sapphire. The Pearl Dragon became angry because Sapphire badly injured Topaz, and there was a feud between them. Topaz slowly grew stronger as the other brothers challenged each other in the worst way- by seeing who could last longest without food, or a starvation challenge. Topaz then turned on his Brother Pearl and since Pearl and Sapphire were both weak, they were easily put down. They both struck back though, as a team after an agreement that whoever could take down Topaz would be superior. Turns out that both of them defeated Topaz... at the same time. They wouldn't agree on anything else, they wouldn't stop trying to kill each other, so, eventually, the Dragon- The Diamond Dragon- Appeared as a younger, weaker Dragon, but had enough power to separate the brothers from each other, onto the different regions, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. They were each placed in a closed off cavern, but all of them destroyed the walls and made an entrance. None of them had enough energy to search each other out, but when one awoke, the others did as well, and when one committed an unforgivable act, like what the Pearl Dragon had done to that city in Kanto, well, the others will know where he is, and will be able to find each other. It is different, though, when they hunt. They only kill whatever they find for their health... that is forgivable... but killing mercilessly for nothing but fun... that is unforgivable... and a fault that the world will pay for. Yes, the destruction of the world is what is coming. The Diamond cannot see it, but a Pokemon can. He is oddly only a Normal type, but he knows. Aruseus, the God of all Pokemon. He knows all that will happen to the world. But, he doesn't know how anything will happen... Just that it will. Mew, she can foresee it, and she dreads it, but not even Aruseus can stop what is going to happen. Not even all the pokemon in the world-- even ones trained to the ultimate level by humans, with their power enhanced by EV's or anything like that-- combined would save the world from its horrible fate. No, not the Legendaries, Not regular Pokemon with unusual power, not anything. But, the Legendaries knew what was to come, and would warn every Pokemon about it, and they would fight. They knew they had no chance of winning against the three dragons when they knew that they would stop at nothing to destroy each other. Anything the Dragons tried to do wouldn't kill each other; it would only kill those unfortunate enough to stand in their path of destruction. Pokemon attacks may weaken or disable them for a moment, but not long enough to get another hit to kill them. Nothing could stop them... the earth... was _doomed_...

**Me:** OK, You can review, or you can just sit there and read again then review, or just leave if you're a Flamer. Contructive Crit is accepted, but Flames are what burn in Hell, So we don't want any of those.

**Alex: **Yup, but Reviews are nice and happy so please leave one of those on your way out.

**Me: **All you have to do is press that shiny little button and Type something...

**Alex:** And with that, Seeya later!


End file.
